VideoGameAnime Crossover 1 Inuyasha VS Dante
by Penguin Shiro
Summary: Inuyasha tried to spend a nice night at the character ball, until Dante walks in (featuring Lara Croft & cameo of Lina Iverse)


!!!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR DID I CREATE ANY VIDEO GAME OR ANIME CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION. *growls* !!!  
  
~Side Note: Hello again. This is my first cross-over featuring many different game and Anime characters. The setting is a large ballroom where many of the famous characters have come to have a good time. But will popularity and egos get in the way? ~  
  
Act 1 - Inuyasha VS Dante  
  
Inuyasha entered the ballroom happy to get a night away from the set. He liked working, but ever since Cartoon Network moved the time of his show the ratings have dropped - And there was talk of a show cancellation. He walked up to Lara Croft from the hit video game Tomb Raider and introduced himself. "Miss Croft, you look well tonight..." He said. She was wearing a stunning black dress with a long slit on the side, he noticed she had her pistols with her. "Thankyou Inuyasha, oh and I am terribly sorry about the show. Good luck." Lara said and walked away from him. "Oh great, now even the game characters know what a loser I am..." He said mumbling.  
  
After Inuyasha finished talking with Kagome about the reviews, he noticed a man with white hair and red trench coat walk in. Kagome went nuts on account of the fact that the man was Dante, a well known game character from the game Devil May Cry. He was carrying a large sword with him similar to Inuyasha's, and he also kept guns handy. Inuyasha paid no more attention and decided to get himself a drink. At the bar, Lina Iverse from Slayers was enjoying her Bloody Mary - She appeared to be depressed about something but Inuyasha did not know what. He decided not to say anything. "What? Are you to good to recognize your ex-wife?" Lina said. "No, Lina, you just seem a little depressed is all..." Inuyasha replied. "Hey tell me about your show - That's a good laugh!!" She said, smiling. Inuyasha knew she was only trying to start trouble so he got his drink and left.  
  
He noticed many other famous characters at the ball. Sango was there, looking happy at least. And the whole cast of Final Fantasy 7 was there as well. Inuyasha especially liked Tifa; What half-demon character wouldn't love a beautiful strong willed girl like her. Recently Inuyasha had gone on a date with Aeris, but she was a drunk so he decided to end it quickly. And then - There was Dante. Yet again this man seemed to have everyone's attention. The women in the ball absolutely adored him, and the men seemed to be very jealous. But Inuyasha wasn't jealous. What does he have that I don't? He thought; Nothing. Inuyasha had the nice white hair, and the sword too. If it was the guns, he didn't know what was so special about the bullet shooting accesories. And he wore a red coat, maybe that was it. Dante's coat had more style - Inuyasha's was more traditional. Dante approached Inuyasha and stopped just short of him; Staring.  
  
"I heard about your show, such a pity..." Dante said. "Yeah well it ain't over yet y'know! The ratings just dropped that's all... Happens all the time." "Yes but, they're so low, I hope they raise soon before your precious network cancels." Dante said with a grin. "All right buddy what's your problem?! Huh?!" Inuyasha yelled. The music stopped and everyone's attention was now on the two. "I don't have a problem kid-" Dante said as he drew his sword quickly and slashed Inuyasha's arm. "I don't have a problem - Anymore!!" He said. Inuyasha groaned and collapsed to the ground. The pain was unbearable! And he thought the fights on the show were bad, this wasn't even close! What was going on? Kagome ran to Inuyasha and knelt down. "Are you all right? That jerk is just picking a fight, don't let him get to you." She said helping him up. Inuyasha stood tall now, face to face with Dante. He drew his sword and got ready to strike. "You'll never defeat me - Anime boy!" Dante yelled. "Oh yeah? Virtual girl!" Inuyasha yelled back. Just then, Dante dropped his weapon and began slapping Inuyasha like a little school-girl! Inuyasha was having none of it, so he dropped his weapon and began slapping back. Within a moment, both characters were slapping each other and pulling each other's hair out in a sort of 'girly' brawl!  
  
The next morning Dante and Inuyasha awoke to find the ballroom was cleared out. The place was a mess. "What happened?" Asked Dante. "I think this is our work, and now we have to clean it up..." Inuyasha said. "All I remember is slapping you and then - I see Jello cubes and, here we are!" Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was a jerk." Dante said. "I'm sorry too man!" Inuyasha replied, and they collapsed into each other's arms crying and apologizing.  
  
THE END 


End file.
